Unhinge Your Thoughts
by MysteryAgain
Summary: Lisa introduces Bart to FanbaseLit, a site that allows people to write stories based on other stories. Hilarity ensues as the siblings and other Springfielders use it. Disclaimer: I'm not trying to insult this site.
1. Chapter 1

"Lisa, what are you doing?" Bart asked as he wandered into Lisa's room. He found her at her computer. "What is with all of those stories based off of other stories?" he asked, eying the monitor.

"You've never heard of FanbaseLit?" Lisa asked.

"Nope."

"It's the best site ever! You can write stories based on books, movies, everything!" she exclaimed. "Right now, I'm writing a story based on T. R. Francis' Angelica Button novels. I've always found the conflict between Greystache, Angelica's mentor, and Malicious Krubb, the villain, a little unexplained, so I'm writing the backstory to that."

"Whatever," Bart said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not into that sort of girly stuff."

"Bart," Lisa sang in a ringing tone, "you write your own story. You can even kill off characters if-"

"Oh boy! I'm in!" Bart eagerly interrupted.

"Here, let me help you make an account. Of course you'll need a username, password, and the hardest part of all, the security code."

"No kidding. How am I supposed to know if that is a tall 'i' or a short 'j'?!"

Lisa shrugged her shoulders. After tries with the security code, Bart had finished creating his account. "Bart," Lisa said excitedly, "welcome to the world of FanbaseLit!"

* * *

Bart stayed up late writing. After a few hours, he was finally ready to publish his first story. "Get ready, world," he said sinisterly, "for a Greystache-Krubb slashfic!"

He pressed "Submit," and that was that. He laid back in a proud fashion. "This is awesome," he stated. "I wonder who else in Springfield is on here?"

* * *

"This is going to be awesome!" Milhouse exclaimed excitedly. "My superhero character, Milton Hoover, it sooo cool! He is the best superhero ever! He can fly, shoot lasers from his eyes, walk through walls, control all the elements, use Radioactiveman's powers, manipulate shadows, lift heavy loads, and more! He always saves the day! And, all of the ladies love him! And look, I've even gotten a review already!"

He clicked. Soon, his excitement turned to confusion. "What do you mean my character's a Gary Stu?!" he cried out.

* * *

Nelson was having his own share of frustration. "WHY IS NOBODY READING MY STORY?! I'M USING ALL CAPS! I'M DEMANDING REVIEWS! WHY ISN'T ANYONE REVIEWING?!"

He took a minute to calm down. "Oh well, might as well flame someone else's story," he sighed. He typed for a few seconds, then hit Enter. "Haw-haw!" he laughed. "I gave you a bad review!"

* * *

Even the Flanders household had discoved FanbaseLit.

"And remember, boys, when you read FanbaseLit, make sure you only read stories labeled 'K.' Use this nifty filter at the top of the page."

"Umm... Daddy," asked Rod, traumatized, "this one says it's K, but it should be rated K+!"

"Oh my!" Ned exclaimed. "This is when you use the report feature. Let's see... and there. Oh dear, this story too. It uses 'heck.' And a character in this one hits someone else! Report, report. Oh my, it looks like I'll have to report all of these stories."

* * *

The next day, Homer was fuming. He quickly found Bart and started strangling him.

"Ack-ack-ack," croaked Bart.

Luckily for him, Marge walked in on the scene. "Homer!," she shouted. "You can't use violence on a child here! We're rated T!"

Reluctantly, Homer released Bart from his choking grip. "Stupid... ratings... so ill-defined..." he grumbled.

The commotion had also caught Lisa's attention. "Bart," she asked, "why was Dad so angry?"

"Oh, he's mad about me defiling Greystache's character with my slashfic," Bart explained. "Also, he didn't like how I parodied those Arnie comic books he read as a kid."

Lisa's eyes grew wide. "Bart," she gasped, "that comic was from the banned list! That's copyright infringement!"

"So what?" Bart asked. "I wrote the story for laughs, and it's not like I'm making bucks off it. What's that worst that could happen?"

A large number of blaring police sirens startled the Simpson family. Several police cars pulled up, surrounding their house. Officers got out of their cars and pointed their guns.

"Ohhh, that," realized Bart.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Simpson house, Bart and Lisa were hanging out in front of the television. Both were completely disoriented.

"Wait, what just happened?" asked Bart. "I thought I just got into trouble for making an Arnie story."

"You did, Bart," answered his sister. "It's called a plot hole. So, in other words, we'll never know what went on."

"Plot hole? You mean those things writers put in when they've completely forgotten the story line, or at least can't think of a way to continue? I thought those things weren't supposed to show up."

"They aren't. However, since we're pointing it out, it's funny. I think we can let it slide."

* * *

"Come on, come on," Milhouse urged his computer. "I want to see some reviews."

_Ping._

"Yes! Here's one from a comicbookguy01!"

"I have read many fanlits, and I must say, this is the worst. Gary. Stu. Ever. I can't believe someone would do such an utter disgrace to Radioactiveman. And what is with shadow powers? All you have done is given him the ability to teleport, control people, and create things and dubbed them shadowportation, shadowcontrol, and shadowerecting. You sound like a very immature writer."

"Why do people keep on saying Milton Hoover's a Gary Stu? He has flaws! See, he clumsily fell in front of his girlfriend, who thought it was cute. I also made it where he loses his shadow powers if he touches pure plutonium! I don't get it!"

Sitting back in his chair at the shop, Comic Book Guy had an idea. "Hmm... it seems a lot of stories could use some criticism," he stated. "I know! I'll make a forum. It shall be Nitpickers United!"

* * *

"Nitpickers United?" mused Ned Flanders. "I think I'll join the noble cause!" Quickly, he got busy at the computer. "Now, this SYOC has to go, and this songlit, and..."

* * *

The two elder Simpsons children were out on the school playground. Lisa was busy chatting with Janey, while Bart was with Nelson and Ralph.

"My story is about an original character," gushed Janey. "She falls in love with Krubb, and he becomes a good guy!"

Lisa stared at her friend through narrowed eyes. "So, you've forgotten that that character is evil. He killed Greystache, tried to kill Angelica, and he teased those poor baby dragons. This is all because you've found him attractive." However, her remark fell on dead ears. Lisa shrugged.

Meanwhile, the boys were huddled in a group around a laptop that somehow made it to an elementary school without being confiscated.

"Huh?" Nelson looked at the FanbaseLit website. "My story got deleted! WHY! I just used all caps because I wanted attention!"

"My story was deleted because it had bad grammar and they said I was trolling," said Ralph, not knowing what he was talking about, as usual. "I'm going to go troll under a bridge next time."

"Hey, somebody's getting all of our fanlits deleted!" exclaimed Bart.

**Author's Note: Hey, it's me, MysteryAgain. Like always, I like to know about the hits and misses. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Someone's acting like they're FanbaseLit's admin," Lisa gasped, looking at a laptop screen. She and Bart had been doing research on the FanLit deleter for some time.

"Nitpickers United?" mused Bart.

"Yeah, they're devoted to giving out constructive criticism. While the intentions are honorable, I think some of these people are overstepping their bounds."

"Help me, Bart!" Nelson suddenly cried out, running towards them with Milhouse in pursuit. He quickly put Bart in between him and himself. "Whenever I try to criticize his character, he gets scary aggressive!"

"Easy Milhouse, it's just a cliched character," Bart tried to calmly point out.

Milhouse had a look of rage on his face. "No, you're just jealous of his awesomeness! Milton Hoover trumps any character you could ever make!" he yelled. Nelson continued to cower behind Bart.

"Bart, come look at this," Lisa announced. "Guess who's a member of Nitpickers and someone who'd try too hard to clean things up."

"GoodNeighbor001? Ned Flanders," Bart gasped, staring at the screen.

"Let's go," Lisa said. With that, the siblings got up to leave.

"Hey, don't leave me alone with him," whined Nelson. Milhouse still bore a crazed look on his face.

* * *

"Well, there you are, Mr. Story Deleter!" Bart shouted as he and Lisa barged into the Flanders' home.

"Really?" mumbled Lisa. "Knocking would have been politer..."

They quickly located him sitting in front of his computer. Instead of getting angry at them for trespassing, he simply greeted them with a smile. "No, I didn't delete your stories," he then affirmed.

"B-but you saw this group and were reporting a bunch of people earli-OW!" Bart yelped as Lisa elbowed him. "What was that for?"

"Psst..." whispered Lisa. "We weren't in that scene. You weren't supposed to know that."

"Well, why do we know that?"

His sister rolled her eyes. "Beats me. Blame the writer for that gaping logic hole. Anyways, so you're not the one, Mr. Flanders? But you were from the Nitpickers," she noted, returning her attention back to their neighbor. "And I know you want everyone to follow the rules."

Ned sighed. "I was, but FanbaseLit banned me. They said I was filing unnecessary reports! Oh, but all I wanted was to make the site safe for my kids."

"Hey man, at least you tried to be brave by letting them on the Internet," Bart reassured him. "That's a big step."

"Yeah-what do you mean?"

"Oh, you know, creepers, stalkers, hackers, Rule 34..."

"What?!" Ned almost fell backwards in his chair. "This calls for action! I will write a petition to pass laws to protect people from this online stuff! It'll be called: Destroy Online Privacy Act."

"Ha! As if Congress will ever take that breach of our First Amendment rights seriously," Lisa interjected.

"Oh we'll see about that, Miss Lisa Simpson. I just put in an order for 'Support DOPA' T-shirts."

"Kinda defeats the purpose if you did that online," Lisa muttered, though Mr. Flanders paid no attention. She sighed and turned to Bart. "Whatever. So, if Ned Flanders is not the one doing this, who is?"

"I dunno. You have me stumped," Bart answered.

**Author's Note: So sorry it took me so long to update :( School's been hectic. I thank you readers for your patience, and I thank you reviewers for taking the time to review. :) I always like to hear feedback!**


End file.
